Alice in Wonderland
by cupcakedino13
Summary: After Alice's last visit to Wonderland 6 years ago, Hatter told her to forget. But Alice had did the exact opposite. AliceXHatter.
1. Chapter 1

Alice was delighted. She found herself in Wonderland again. The feeling of familiarity was rushing back to her. The familiar clocks ticking and tables. The fluffy chairs and dark red walls.

"I'm late. Oh dear. The Queen will have my head!" The White Rabbit Alice knew all so well rushed past her. His watch clicking away.

"White Rabbit?" Alice called after him, pronouncing the 'wh' sound just as she was taught. She followed him through the winding halls and saw him go through a door. The door, Alice knew, that a person had to be only an inch big. Everything seemed like de ja vu. Or like a dream.

She turned around and saw a table with a tiny bottle reading 'Drink Me'. She drank it. Alice shrunk to only the size of an ant, or what an ant's size would be in her world.

Everything was so much bigger. Alice took a step, and it felt strange. It felt as if she was falling up through the rabbit hole in which she came.

Alice awoke with a start. Her hair was drenched with sweat and stuck to her head. Her light blue night gown fell off her shoulder. Alice threw the covers off her and immediatley felt cold. She climbed out of bed, snatching her robe and tied it around herself.

For some reason that Alice wasn't quite aware of, everything rushed back to her. Every memory of Wonderland, ever face, even the smells. The White rabbit she dreamed about. The Red Queen who had scared Alice so much. The March Hare, who was too loud for Alice's quiet personality. And Hatter. The Mad Hatter. Alice knew he remembered her. Six years ago he had told her to forget about Wonderland, about him. She promised.

But, Alice wasn't one to keep promises. Especially one to this extent.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice slipped her light blue dress on. She loved blue, she wore it for as long as she could remember.

She turned around, facing her long mirror. She pinned her hair up, letting a few blonde curls fall over her face.

A knock at the door startled Alice. She was jumpier than usual today. Her mother, a blonde, tall woman walked through the door. Her mother despised her fantasy life.

"Alice now, you must hurry. and pin that hair good and tight." Her mother said, her British accent coming out.

"Yes mother." Alice walked past her mother. She really didn't feel like dealing with her worries today.

"Alice! Alice did you hear me?" Her mother's heels clicked on the linoleum floor. "Alice? There is a tea party outside now. You must look presentable." She finally caught up with Alice, grabbing her arm and swinging her around.

"Mother, I'm not particular in the mood for any tea parties." Alice said, although her thoughts were on the Wonderland tea parties.

"Well then. You have no choice. You must attend." Her mother gave her a stern look with a fake smile.

'I will just have one cup of tea then leave.' Alice thought. She followed her mother outside onto the patio. It was built exactly for this purpose.

The sun momentarily blinded Alice. She did not know who was talking to her but she ignored everyone. She spotted her mother and sat next to her, a cup of tea awaiting her.

At least thirty tables were on the patio, all seated with her mother's friends and peers. Most of them Alice could not stand.

At her table, a conversation of weddings started and Alice tried to pay attention. A ticking noise was drowning out the conversation. Tick-tock tick-tock was all Alice could hear.

The White Rabbit.

Alice looked all around. She saw nothing of him, but the ticking sound was louder and louder with every second. Alice stood up, her mother looking oddly at her.

"Alice, sit down." Her mother said, glaring at her. She realized her friends were staring at the two and smiled at them, giving a nervous laugh. "Alice?"

"I will be right back mother." Alice was already away from the table when she said that. Alice walked fast, the ticking noise still getting louder.

She was running now. Dodging trees and jumping over fallen limbs. She needed to find the White Rabbit.

The ticking noise disappeared. Alice looked all around. It was no where. But there. The White Rabbit ran past a tree.

Alice ran and followed him. It wasn't too far until she saw it. The hole he went down in. She sprinted to it and lifted her dress slightly and kneeled at the hole.

Alice put her hands on the ground around the hole. She didn't want to fall in. Alice smiled. She realised this was it. She would see Wonderland again.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like a dream to Alice. She was ecstatic to be back. Everything made her happy, except the mile long fall.

She could hear the White Rabbit's voice trailing along the hallways followed by his thumping feet.

Alice ram after him and followed him into a room. The door that was very small still had the lock who slept. The table in front of it had the bottle which read 'Drink Me'.

Alice walked to the table and lifted the bottle. She swished the contents around, knowing what it would do. She pulled the cork out, hearing a 'pop'.

Alice downed the bottle in one gulp and immediately felt the effects. She grew to the size of an ant. She knew what she had to do next.

Alice went to the door, her footsteps echoing. "Hello? Sir, are you awake?" She asked, lifting a hand.

The lock yawned. "Yes? What is it-" The lock stopped in mid sentence when he opened his eyes and realized who it was. "Alice. Why I haven't seen you in, well, I'm not sure how long."

"Yes well, it has been a while. Would you care to let me through? I would love to see everyone."

The lock opened his mouth wide enough for Alice to crawl through. She hopped on the other side, and yelled a 'Thank You' to the lock.

Alice's jaw dropped. Wonderland had changed, and it didn't look like for the better. It was darker, drerier, depressing. The trees drooped, and the sky was a darker blue than usual. This was not the happy Wonderland Alice remembered.

She followed the path, not remembering where it lead. Nothing looked familiar.

It felt like days that Alice was walking, but it only could have been a few hours. Finally, after Alice's legs were burning, she saw something that was familiar.

Cat.

His eyes and mouth were floating. "Oh dear, dear Alice. How glad to see you. And how terrible you've come."

After a second, Cheshire appeared, blue body and all. His body was sitting on a tree limb with his tail swinging off.

"Ches!" Alice exclaimed, bringing a little spring into her step. "What's happened? It seems darker and well, not Wonderland."

The cat laughed, "It's the Red Queen." Cheshire disappeared again, and he reappeared in front of Alice's face.

"Where is Hatter? And Dodo? The White Rabbit?" Alice asked. She had waited a very long time to see her former friends.

"They aren't here. None of us are. We all lost our heads a long while ago Alice." He flipped upside down and stretched.

"Cat, take me to the March Hare and Hatter." Alice demanded.

Cheshire laughed, "Suit yourself." He floated his way away from her. "Oh and, everyone is a little madder than mad."

With that, Alice followed him. "Cat, what happened to the Queen?"

The Cheshire Cat floated beside her, almost like on a cloud. He purred suddenly, like a human would click their lips while thinking.

"The Red Queen. What to say, how to say it? She wanted power, and now she has too much. Now, Wonderland has gone to the dogs." Cat shuttered, making Alice giggle.

"Why? What did she do with too much power?" Alice looked up from the trail to the cat.

Cheshire rolled to his back and kicked his feet as if he were on a bicycle.

"Ches?" Alice giggled again.

He rolled to his stomach and his eyes suddenly glossed over and drooped slightly. "This."


	4. Chapter 4

Alice looked ahead of her. The sight before her was horrible, depressing. How could this be the Hare's home?

His garden was demolished, the dead flowers covering the grass around it. There was no color to it. The house in which Hare and Hatter stay was burned. It looked like it could collapse at any minute.

The tea party tables had the most color, but still was dreary. The tea pots did not whistle, and it seemed as though no one was happy, only madder than normal.

The March Hare sat in a chair at one of the longer tables. His pocket watch was swinging back and forth in front of him, making the annoying ticking sound.

The Dormouse poked her head out of a tea pot, yelling something to Hare.

At the end of all the tables sat the most important person of them all. The Mad Hatter. Alice felt her heart jump a little.

Beside her, the Cheshire Cat whispered, "Ta ta." And dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

Hatter looked up from his tea pot, "Alice! You've come!" Hatter stood up and the tea pot fell to the ground. He stepped on the tables and walked to her.

Alice looked at him, noticing how much of him has changed. "Hatter, you've changed."

Hatter stared at her as if she had three heads. "I'm bound to change with all the racket coming from the Queen's castle."

"Why?," Alice inquired.

"Why dear Alice? Why? Your on the hunt. You weren't properly executed last visit." Hatter clicked his tongue, as a 'tisk-tisk'.

"Hatter, that was more than 6 years ago!" Alice said, annoyed that she was still being threatened.

The Mad Hatter giggled. He missed her, but it was for a good reason why he told her to forget. "You never kept your promise Alice. And now you've come back at such awful time."

"Why Hatter?" Alice went to grab his hand, but he moved. Her face turned a deep red from embarassment and she covered her face with her hands.

"There's a reason why you needed to keep your promise. We all knew something terrible would happen. But the prophecy says your going to save us." Hatter looked at Alice.

She stared back, "Your mad. I couldn't possibly save Wonderland."

"Oh but you will." The Mad Hatter looked away from Alice and stared at the tea. "You have to."

Alice looked at him. For the first time, she could see how much this meant to him. Wonderland being the joyus and colorful place it once was.

"Okay, I will save Wonderland."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hatter, why didn't you want me to remember you?" Alice asked. They had left the house only a hour ago, but it felt like a minute to Alice.

"Because Alice." He said nothing more but kept walking.

"What did you mean by a prophecy? I couldn't possibly save Wonderland." Alice had to almost run to keep up with Hatter.

"But you will. You have to. We are all counting on you." The Mad Hatter never looked at her. He couldn't possibly. Even thought he knew he was probably the only one who was really counting on her, in the back of his mind he had doubts.

"How? How do I save Wonderland?"

"We will see." With that, Alice knew he didn't want to talk anymore.

Time passed, and Alice only kept walking. She never spoke a word, or even thought of the prophecy.

"Ah, here we are." Hatter stopped suddenly and Alice bumped right into him. Sitting atop a mushroom sat the Caterpillar.

Alice hated him, she never understood how he could be so rude.

"Hatter? How could he possibly help?"

Hatter only shushed her.

"You are here Alice, because we need to know if you are the right Alice." The Caterpillar said. He blew out smoke rings, which only made her cough.

"Do you have the prophecy?" He blew out more smoke rings.

Hatter patted his pockets, "Seems I've forgotten it. Well, I must have lost my head. But I could have sworn everyone was supposed to be here."

"Well Hatter," The Caterpillars deep voice scolded, "You should know that everyone has lost their heads. Bring me the prophecy before Wonderland is destroyed for good."

"For good?" Alice questioned. "What do you mean for good?"

"I mean, dear Alice, that in time Wonderland will perish with the Queen's rule. And if she kills you, there will never be another Wonderland." The Caterpillar was almost in Alice's face. It was almost as if he was blaming her for Wonderland's demolish.

Alice felt as if she was torn apart. Should she turn herself in? Or do as the prophecy says and save Wonderland? How did she even know she was the real Alice? Her head was swimming with unanswered questions.

"Ah," Hatter said, "Here is everyone."

Alice saw a few dark figures come out of the bushes. First she saw the White Rabbit, then DoDo,the Cheshire Cat, the Dormouse, and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb.

Her face lit up when she saw her old friends. But reality struck her, and her face fell. If they didn't believe she was the right Alice, would they turn her in?

The White Rabbit approached a rock under the Caterpillar's mushroom. He pulled out a roll of parchement and looked at everyone gathered around him.

"Let's get to business shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

The White Rabbit went closer to the Caterpillar. "Is she the real Alice?"

The Caterpillar blew smoke rings toward Alice and glanced at the prophecy. "And who does that look like?"

Everyone glanced around at one another and whispered. Alice was in the middle of the group and could hear what everyone said.

Alice was about to open her mouth, but quickyl shut it when she heard twigs snapping around her. She wasn't the only one, because Ches, Hatter, and Absolem (who Alice learned, was the Caterpillar's name) heard what she heard.

Ches quickly vanished without even a good bye, along with Absolem who dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Alice stood next to Hatter, who was looking rather nervous.

He glanced at the White Rabbit, "McTwisp?" And held out a bottle of liquid that looked faintly familiar. McTwisp nodded and Hatter gave Alice the bottle, "Drink up."

Alice took it cautiously and drank the nasty fluid. Within seconds Alice shrunk to the size of an ant. Hatter picked her up and hit her underneath his hat.

Alice couldn't see anything, but heard the sound of footsteps next, and the nay of a horse. She heard more shuffling of feet, and then a man speaking.

"Do you know where she is?" The man asked.

"Why who?" Hatter asked back.

Who were they talking about? Was it her? Alice tried to adjust herself so she could peek under the hat. Hatter shook his head as if telling her to stay put.

A few moments later, she heard distancing footsteps and a 'goodbye'. The hat was lifted off and Alice was lifted from her place.

The Mad Hatter held her in his hands, "Your on the hunt dear Alice. Although thankfull they did not get the propechy." Hatter shook his head, clearing out the bad thoughts.

"What will we do Hatter?"

"She will steal the Vorpal Sword. Then go to the White Queen." The White Rabbit, or McTwisp, said. "This is not an easy task, but we will need to be smart, and plan well."

Hatter turned around and took only a few steps before something popped out of the bushes behind them, making everyone scream in terror.

"The Bandersnatch!" The Dormouse screamed. Hatter held onto Alice while he ran, never letting her go. The armored cards came out onto the same path as them and captured them one by one.

Hatter ended up ahead of everyone and put Alice on the brim of his hat. "Go to the White Queen, she'll know what to do." With that he whipped Alice and the hat off into the distance.

The last thing Alice saw was The MaddHatter being chained by the armored cards.


End file.
